


Leaving California

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Snowy California [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, domestic living
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya, pada pagi Minggu itu, berniat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving California

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus.  **Genre** : Romance/Family.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : domestic!AU. interpretation of Maroon5's Leaving California. pelengkap untuk Snow in California & Daylight.

_(Natalya, pada pagi Minggu itu, berniat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada California_. _)_

* * *

Natalya tidak ada di sampingnya. Itu yang dipastikan Alfred pagi itu, selain dari sinar matahari yang tidak datang seperti biasanya. Kalender memastikan bahwa musim gugur belum seharusnya datang, tetapi matahari sepertinya ingin menyangkal itu.

"Nat?" Alfred memeriksa dapur. Tidak ada.

"Nat?" kali ini ruang tamu. Sekalian teras. Tetap tidak ditemukan.

Natalya selalu menggunakan satu tas tangan yang sama dalam tujuh hari, lalu menggantinya dengan yang berbeda model di minggu berikutnya. Tas yang akan ia pakai dalam satu minggu dia gantung di balik pintu kamar.

Dan tas itu tidak ada pagi ini. Alfred membanting pintu ketika mengetahuinya.

Natalya benar-benar marah.

Dia melupakan mandi dan sarapan, dan hanya mengingat di mana dia menaruh kunci mobil, jaket, dan celana panjangnya.

* * *

Alfred tahu ini tindakan bodoh, tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa berhenti menghubungi ponsel Natalya bahkan ketika dia paham betul Natalya tidak akan pernah mau mengangkatnya. Sambil menyetir, dia mengulang-ulang panggilan itu walau tanpa hasil. Wanita keras kepala itu punya pendirian yang lebih kokoh daripada kegetolan Alfred dalam berusaha menghubungi.

"Ayo cepaaat, cepat!" Alfred memukul-mukul setirnya tidak sabar di lampu merah. Perempatan padat itu membuat dia tidak bisa mengebut untuk mengejar kesempatan saat lampu hijau. Satu menit hitung mundur memang tak sampai, tapi dia merasa waktu berjalan lebih lambat dari gerak seekor siput.

Ketika lampu berhenti telah berganti, dia langsung memacu mobilnya dan melewati beberapa mobil sekaligus. Klakson peringatan ditujukan padanya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati sambil menambah kekuatan pijakan pada pedal gasnya.  _Kalian tidak tahu aku sedang bertaruh dengan apa_.

Alfred mengejar stasiun kereta, berharap bahwa dia sempat. Agar dia tidak menambah daftar dosa dengan membuat kesal lebih banyak orang di jalan.

Ketika stasiun sudah terlihat, dia mengecek jam di tangan. Oke, hanya empat menit tiga perempat menit di lampu merah. Asumsikan saja Natalya pergi sesaat sebelum dia terbangun, dan kereta pertama menuju tempat tujuan Natalya baru tiba lima menit lagi—jadwal kereta stasiun ini telah dihafal di luar kepalanya—berarti Natalya telah sampai di sini dan tengah menunggu. Alfred merasa di atas angin, menang atas taruhan dengan waktu.

Lagi-lagi Alfred bertaruh; dia hanya menebak bahwa tujuan Natalya adalah  _ke sana_. Kalau tujuan Natalya lain, kemungkinan dia sudah pergi. Maka Alfred sudah terlalu terlambat.

Derap kaki Alfred begitu halus di atas lantai keramik. Ujung sepatunya hanya berpijak sedikit setiap kali dia melangkah. Dia juga tidak mau repot-repot mengucap maaf pada orang-orang yang nyaris ditabraknya.

"Natalya!"

Yang punya nama menoleh refleks sambil tersentak. Namun ketika mengetahui asal suara itu, dia cepat-cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan cepat menjauh. Tanpa tujuan yang pasti—yang penting dia bisa bersembunyi dari Alfred.

"Berhenti!"

Alfred kerap menang dari Natalya dalam beberapa hal, termasuk kali ini. Larinya Alfred bisa menyaingi Natalya yang hanya mampu berjalan cepat, membuat lelaki itu mampu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Natalya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kau seperti anak kecil," nilai Alfred dengan suara datar, namun matanya gelap. Natalya sempat menoleh ketika Alfred mengatakannya, dan dia terkejut hingga matanya membulat.

"Beraninya kau—" desis Natalya, "Lepaskan! Kau tidak punya hak untuk memaksaku," dia berontak dan mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Tapi aku punya hak untuk mencoba meluruskan masalah kita."

"Apa yang perlu diluruskan ketika aku sudah tahu semuanya? Kau diam-diam membelok dari tujuanmu pulang hanya untuk singgah ke Hanoi dan menemui mantan pacarmu itu!"

"Aku tidak—"

"Apanya yang tidak?!" Natalya menarik tangannya, namun lagi-lagi gagal. "Kau menemui Lien, dan kau berfoto dengannya. Kau meminta Francis menyimpan foto itu. Apalagi yang mau kauluruskan?"

"Kau menganggapnya lurus hanya dari cara pemikiranmu sendiri! Kau menganggap itu yang paling benar tanpa mau mendengarkan alasanku. Berhenti mengatakan itu 'lurus' mulai dari sekarang."

"Tch," Natalya membanting tangannya ketika pegangan Alfred melonggar. Sepertinya itu disengaja oleh Alfred.

"Francis yang memang memintanya. Aku sudah memintanya menghapus beberapa tapi dia ingin tetap menyimpannya. Lalu sepertinya dia iseng menampilkannya di Instagram. Dia berniat mengisengiku, tanpa tahu sifatmu yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi jelas-jelas kau yang meminta untuk berfoto dengannya."

"Itu hanya iseng, Nat," sanggah Alfred dengan suara agak meninggi. Tidak peduli beberapa orang yang datang dan pergi sambil memandangi mereka. "Maksudku—di era ini, tidak seru bertemu tanpa foto-foto dengan orang yang kau anggap baik dalam hidupmu, dan tidak semua orang yang diajak berfoto itu adalah yang disayang."

Natalya belum mau memandang Alfred. Dia mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ke Kanada lewat sini?"

Natalya memalingkan wajah lebih jauh.

"Tolong jawab."

"Kalau ya, kenapa?"

Alfred mengacak rambutnya, lalu duduk dengan lutut ditekuk dan kedua tangan bertumpu di sana. Dia mendongak. Pandangannya sendu, langit Virginia yang mendung tersirat di matanya. Dia terlihat begitu gelisah sampai akhirnya berdiri lagi. "Kau benar-benar berniat pergi dariku?"

"Kau sudah sering pergi meninggalkanku! Satu bulan dua kali, tiga, empat, bahkan seminggu dua kali, itu sudah biasa. Kau pergi keliling dunia tanpa aku. Dan menemui mantan pacarmu lalu bersenang-senang di sana, sementara aku di sini harus bertarung dengan tubuhku sendiri!"

"Tapi aku pergi untuk kembali. Aku pergi untuk datang padamu lagi. Tapi kau? Dengan rencanamu ke Kanada?" Alfred menggerakkan tangannya di udara, menggambarkan betapa dia susah mengungkapkan apa yang meledak-ledak di dalam kepalanya. "Apa kau berniat pulang padaku? Kau bisa hidup bersama kakakmu dan Matt di sana—atau kau kembali ke Slavia kalau kakakmu sedang  _mood_  untuk berada di sana."

Natalya mendelik sedikit, masih terlalu gengsi untuk beradu mata tapi dia tahu, Alfred terus-terusan memandangnya. Menyudutkannya sampai dia merasa bersalah. Dia memilih diam untuk mengetahui seperti apa dan seberapa jauh pancingan Alfred berpengaruh padanya.

"Kau akan bahagia dengan Katt. Dia akan kembali mengurusimu seperti kalian kecil dulu. Ditambah lagi dengan Matt yang penyabar—yang, oke, oke—berbeda sekali dariku yang banyak omong ini dan mungkin kau akan lebih bahagia dengan kakak iparmu sendiri ketimbang bersamaku."

Natalya membenarkan letak tali tas di bahunya. Dia berniat untuk kembali berjalan dan menjauh, tapi ada hal yang lain yang membuatnya bertahan untuk mendengarkan Alfred sampai selesai. Dia belum mengerti di mana pesona Alfred sampai-sampai dia sendiri mampu diam—dia tak akan mau mengakuinya—tapi dia tahu hal itu  _ada_.

"Dan kau akan melahirkan anak kita dengan tenang di sana. Jauh dariku. Kau akan bahagia dengan putri—atau pangeran—kita. Kau akan membesarkannya dengan Katt, Matt, atau dengan Ivan. Sementara, aku sendirian di sini," suaranya rendah dan agak serak. Lantas, sekalimat bisikan, "Meninggalkan memang lebih mudah daripada ditinggalkan, Nat."

Natalya memijat pelipisnya, merasa terlalu payah untuk ini semua dan terlalu pusing juga terlalu membenci keadaan. Dan dorongan tiba-tiba dari dalam tubuhnya membuat ia refleks menutup mulut. Alfred bereaksi cepat dengan merangkul pundaknya dan menyembunyikan Natalya di balik separuh tubuhnya. Menggiringnya menuju toilet terdekat.

Natalya mengeluarkan seluruh sisa makan malamnya di wastafel yang pertama. Alfred menekan halus punggung Natalya hingga tengkuknya, dan sesekali menyingkirkan rambut platinum panjangnya yang mengganggu. Dipeganginya rambut itu secara menyatu di atas leher, ditungguinya sampai Natalya benar-benar selesai. Cipratan air yang dikibaskan Natalya dari tangannya saat mencuci wajah dan bibirnya mengenai wajah Alfred, namun laki-laki itu diam saja.

"Kurasa anak kita akan jadi  _moody_  dan cemburuan seperti ibunya," Alfred menyisipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku ketika Natalya sudah berdiri tegak.

"Jangan pernah salahkan aku karena kaulah yang menyebabkan semua ini," hardik Natalya geram. Dengan volume rendah, disertai tatapan tajam.

"Aku tahu ini konyol, dan aku bukan lagi anak SMA yang hobi mengatakan hal ini. Kurasa aku memang sudah tidak pantas, yah—tapi aku tidak bisa tidak mengucapkannya. Natalya, aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu," dia mengulurkan tangan ke abdomen Natalya. "Dan anak kita."

Natalya menepis tangan Alfred dan berpaling. Gengsinya masih setinggi Liberty. "Jangan berkata-kata yang menjijikkan lagi atau aku akan memuntahimu."

Alfred tersenyum seperti seorang anak kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, kalau itu karena pengaruh anak kita di dalam tubuhmu. Aku ayah yang baik, oke?"

"Ayah yang baik tidak akan—"

"O, hush, hush," Alfred menempelkan telunjuk pada bibir Natalya, "Jangan katakan kata 'selingkuh'."

Lagi-lagi, tangan Alfred dipukul menjauh, "Siapa yang mau bilang hal itu, Ayah Bodoh?"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ayah yang baik tidak akan membiarkan Ibu pergi."

Alfred tertawa, kemudian tanpa ragu memeluk Natalya puas-puas dengan rangkulannya yang lebar. Membungkus tubuh Natalya dengan aroma jaket yang selalu dia pelihara. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Natalya tenggelam di dalam pelukan Alfred, dan yang Alfred rasakan tak lama setelahnya adalah suara isakan yang teredam di dalam kulit jaketnya. Dia menunduk, dan ternyata Natalya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku ... aku ..."

"Sssh, sudahlah," mood-swing _yang gila,_  pikir Alfred,  _seumur hidupku mengenalnya aku bisa menghitung permintaan maaf Natalya padaku._  "Aku mengerti emosimu yang sedang kacau. Kau hanya perlu tahu bahwa istriku cuma ada satu dan aku tidak berminat untuk menyimpan perempuan lain—kecuali perempuan lain itu adalah yang di sini," Alfred menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di antara tubuh mereka dan mengelus perut Natalya. "Yah, kalau dia perempuan. Kalau laki-laki—wow, aku akan punya simpanan seorang laki-laki!"

Natalya memukul Alfred, namun tidak berniat melepaskan diri.

"Hahaha, iya, iya, bercanda. 'Simpanan' adalah analogi yang terlalu menyimpang dan aneh. Aku tahu itu."

"... Bodoh," namun tetap saja, Natalya enggan beranjak,

Sampai Alfred-lah yang melakukannya, "Kurasa tiga orang di sini sedang perlu sarapan pagi."

"Aku ingin sandwich untuk dua orang."

"Wohooo, tentu saja boleh!" Alfred merangkul pinggang Natalya dan membawa wanita itu keluar dari toilet, untuk kemudian menuju tempat parkir di luar sana. Dia tertawa ketika Natalya melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Dia balas dengan tepukan ringan pada lengan, dan kecupan pelan pada pita putih Natalya.

California tidak jadi mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Natalya.

**end.**


End file.
